far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Derrick Dwari
My name is Derrick Dwari, Pronounced D-war-ee, I am 60 and Im a Flectomancer. My first name is the same as my Father's, And his Fathers. My Last name however, comes from the oldest member of the Family, Dwari, A Legendary Dwarven Hero of Old, but that is not the Story I shall tell.My life has been Hard, Full of challenges and their has been many Climaxes. This is my Story. When I was Young, My parents loved me. My Father looked after me, Him being the Owner of a Holland Hold in which our Family had ruled over for generations as the Lord’s of the Cogs. My Mother however was the Local Tavern lady, Making me my Father's only Son, and a Bastard. This made my life complicated, My Father's line of Flectomancers in which I was made to Follow and my Mother’s laidback lifestyle, The great thing however is that I’d go between each lifestyle, My father having him in the weekdays and when my mother had her off days, I’d go to see her, This gave my Young Self a lot of Joy. One Day however when my father had sent me to see what my mother did, A great storyteller from across the sea, told Stories that I could only dream of. One of these stories was the Story of The Dragon Slayer, a Poem as he called it. ‘Scales luminous and talons sharpened, The dragon's vicious roars disheartened, Courageous knights and true-shot archer’s alike, Staring at the beast with unkempt spite, For the dragon let loose a torrent of flame, Igniting the armored guards in searing pain, But as the beast stopped it's conflagration, It spread its wings and flew in confrontation, Aimed at a burly warrior standing alone, In a field of barren earth and white bone, Thy beast drew closer and clawed the knight, Who parried the blow and struck with raging might, Alas, the knight wounded but the dragon dead, The people chanted, cheered and looked ahead, To the one brave soul who saved their lives, The dragonslayer with cold sapphire eyes.’ Problems came however, when I hit 15. One day I arrived at the tavern my mother owned, I sat down at a stool waiting for the Storyteller, I admired, to arrive, The Storyteller arrived later than usual covered in red Splotches. He ran at Derrick a Knife out Shouting “Curse you Dwaris!”, His blade came down on me, Hitting my shoulder, I lay their believing I would die, Then out of nowhere, A Bronze Machine charged towards him, A drill going straight through the storytellers body. Killing him instantly, I watched Frightened and scared, The Next day however I felt weird like something had come upon me an anger that couldn't be dissolved, Id strike out in anger at my Father who later put me in a cell. My Father searched desperately for a way of curing me of this anger, A year later my Father found a Medical Flower that have the ability to dull emotions, He used this upon me until my emotions had dulled to the point of where the only enjoyment I felt was reading. Hed stay there until he was 18, Learning Languages, Alchemy and the different types of Mancys in the world. Upon his 18th Birthday his father took him to the Hall of Lords, Where we sat and Meditated for a Day in which I saw the void unlocking Flectomancy like the Past Generations had to. With the Flectomancy I had gained from his Father, I sat there practicing, Commonly losing all of his Vitor and fainting, Id do this until I had learned everything from the Library of Cogs, This had never been accomplished before, I had done the impossible in a matter of a Year, This knowledge past from 80 Generations of Flectomancers all where in my Brain, Combining all this knowledge I made a Chronicle, The Chronicle of Dwari, A book with details on every single machine I could or would make in the future. Id write a poem on a Scroll of Paper describing my Life at this moment. ‘It's about thinking of everything under the sun, Being a researcher is so much fun It's when you know that a+b≠c But yet you need to figure out 'z' It's when you see colors in broad daylight And fuse them all to see just white It's about changing radii and finding foci Comprehending how to defend your alibi It's seeing beyond the dark at night And beyond the sun in viscous foresight It's not just knowing how to play the game But guessing the rules are never the same It's about holding fast to what you believe Calculating back to vet and perceive To go forth, and back and forth, and back Embodying minds; growing wings you'd lacked Flying back to where it all had begun For being a researcher, is nothing but fun!’ This Life which I had made myself continued researching new technologies, Improving the Old and building things anew. However I had always dreamed of Adventuring finding things anew, Collecting the Knowledge of the World in this Chronicle of mine. A year or so Later, my Character boarded onto his father's ship, Although he did not know how to sail it, He sailed it straight to the River between the Golden Banner and Adistone, Upon arriving knowing that he had no clue how to get back, he wandered up and around the river until finding the Adistone Castletown, Upon this time, All he had was the goods from his father's ship which he quickly sold and made a lot of money from and his Books, This money gave him the ability to begin setting up, monopoly trade between each of the Nations, This has been happening for 32 years. 6 years later however, The First Dark Knight occupation happened. This Occupation took most of his investments in the central castletown, Him having to escape to Holland. He lived in holland for roughly 2 years, knowing that later the West had taken the City, and then the Black Knights reoccupying the city. This period of his life was peaceful and full of learning. The Time after this my character secluded himself within a House upon the Border of Central and the North, Only coming out for food and drink, Researching Flectomancy and other mancys to the fullest on what he could find, This process took him 15 years, A extremely long time of meditation and research, Upon his research he creates several new machines, mostly made to run off his vitor like his Ancestors had learnt off of the Flectomancy Spirits, These creations where a wonder to Derrick, and as he experimented more he created wondrous things such as a machine that vibrates to make static electricity to shock someone. A Mouse that was created based upon the anatomy of one using its tail to balance and its tiny legs made of a miniaturized version of the popular, ‘Flectolegs’ to move. He also created a Watch, that tells the time, told you your axis to the poles and could hold a machine that lets a mechanical tentacle come out that can be used as a club or a whip. After this my Character adventured south, where he found the Castletown destroyed and then he wandered finding his friend in tanis, who he had known for years, Also finding that his Trading Companies under the guidance he had left them in had grown massively and had expanded, This left his bank account with a large amount of money in it. After getting angry that no one would talk to him however, he tazed a guard, but was later saved by a Man he had met in the western occupation, who he had saved from execution, just before going into the north to hide. Upon hearing his friends offer on becoming the Scalig Steward he accepted, becoming a Smart and well chuffed person, However this was on the side to his usual meditation and research. Later upon a visit to enthiour he found Edric Gamrei, a Arch-Flectomancer, having unlocked his complex lock on his door my character, although slightly annoying him so, He made acquaintances with him, in the process Edric selling him a tome explaining how to break through his second vitae and many things to do as a Arch-flectomancer.